


Finals

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Short, crossposted on ffn, trickster mentor Clockwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Danny takes a final.  Thank the Ancients this was the last one.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Finals

Danny bubbled in the lest letter. He sucked in his lower lip, and erased the mark. Then he filled it in again. Jazz told him not to double-guess himself. Jazz was usually right.

But what if he was wrong?

No, no. That's exactly what Jazz said _not_ to do. Danny had studied hard for this test. He could do this.

He stood up, and walked to the front of the room with the completed scantron sheet. Mr Lancer took it with a little smile and nod. Danny tried to return both, but knew both were shaky. He turned, went back to his seat, and put his head down on his desk. That was it. That was the last one. He was done.

"Time out."

Danny looked up. "Clockwork?"

"You didn't think your human teachers were the only ones with tests, did you?"'

Danny groaned.


End file.
